


Words Unsaid

by lovelorn78



Category: Girl Meets World, rilaya - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelorn78/pseuds/lovelorn78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been another day of school for maya and riley but this day would change everything and would force maya to face her fear of loss and the secret she’d been keeping from riley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Words Unsaid

 

 

Maya had been dreading the transition from middle school to high school.Dreading the uncertainty of what might happen to the bond she had forged with riley matthews.

For maya, Riley had been her safe place. the peaceful place where she always found solace and renewed strength when she needed it . With her kind heart and gentle nature riley kept mayas demons at bay .The demons her father left behind in the wake of his departure.

Maya and riley had argued that day something that they had never done. For that reason maya couldn't help but blame herself. Her mind replayed the moments leading to up to the fateful events that could now cost riley her life.

They were both walking home and while maya walked in stoic silence riley in her usual concerned manner kept pushing and goading maya to open up and tell her what was wrong but each time she did so maya would just fix her eyes forward and exclaim,  
“nothing's wrong riley ,just let it go already!”

Meanwhile; Zay ,Lucas, and Farkle were not far behind them preoccupied with their own retelling of the day's events.

After moments of persistent pestering Maya got visibly flustered and blurted out in annoyed anger .  
” you don’t know when to quit, do you riles?” to which riley retorts proudly.” no peaches, because you never let me “

In that instant maya felt her stoic bravado begin to slip and she quickly attempted to recover by stopping dead in her tracks. turning to Riley with a stern glare she blurted,  
” riley don’t you understand ,just leave me alone.. i need to be alone”

Maya could see the hurt in riley’s eyes at the sternness of her words but she couldn’t risk having to explain herself to riley.

Maya began to walk away as riley stood there with tears welling up in her eyes.

Riley knew her friend all too well not to know something was wrong but she fought her urge to go after her and just slowly resumed walking.

Maya had gotten so caught up in her thoughts she failed to see the car steadily heading her way as she crossed the street .

Riley saw the light was green and ran as fast as her feet could take her calling out to maya but to no avail.

A split second later the boys saw what was about to happen and began running . They called out to both of them but by then they were too late. All they could do was stare in stunned disbelief as Riley ran with tears streaming down her face screaming at the top of her lungs to get Mayas attention.

Maya finally turns to acknowledge Riley and finally realizes her fatal mistake as the sound of the car horn gets ever louder.

Maya extends her hand signaling Riley to stop but Riley only runs faster.

As the driver steps on the brakes as hard as he can, he realizes there's no way he'll be able to stop in time so he closes his eyes and braces himself hoping only that by holding the brakes down hard that the impact will be less.

In that moment the gap between Maya & Riley is bridged and Maya falls to the ground from the strength of Riley's lunge to push her out of harms way.

The only sound heard is the loud thud of Riley being struck and her limp body rolling lifelessly to a stop into the middle of the street.


	2. Words Unsaid Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The catalyst for change has begun

Maya could not believe her eyes as she saw riley's lifeless body splayed before her. 

As the sounds of sirens blared in the background it seemed as if time had come to a stand still . 

Zay, Lucas, and Farkle stood attentive as guards in wait of the ambulance that was called by the now distraught man whose vehicle had hit riley. 

Maya felt helpless and wanted nothing more than to run as far as her feet would take her but this time she could not . As much as she feared losing riley she could not stand the thought of leaving her side. 

The duality in maya’s heart was what had brought them to this moment and now she must face the consequences of it.

In the midst of all the confusion surrounding them maya brushed riley's hair from her face and took her hand within her own and held it tightly . 

In that instant topanga matthews ,riley's mother arrived on the scene. Drawn to it due to the crowd that had conglomerated near the area coupled with the fact that she was on her way home after the end of her work day.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight before her eyes .

a police officer had already made his way to the scene and was now keeping curious onlookers at bay . 

The moment topanga managed to maneuver her way to the front of the crowd that is when she recognized maya kneeling in front of of who she now painfully realized was her daughter riley.

The pain hit her in full and her instinct was to run towards her child and as soon as she took her first step the police officer grabbed her by the arms and said to her sternly,  
“ madam you can’t go any further ,you must stay back along with everyone else!”

Topanga looked at the officer with a stern look of determination and replied, “ that’s my daughter right there and not you or anyone else will keep me from going to her !” 

the officer could see the the tears welling up in her eyes as he let go of her arms and stepped out of her way .

Topanga ran toward maya and riley as the ambulance arrived at the scene. she took maya's place and held riley's hand & kissed it as tears began to stream down her face . 

she then looked at maya and asked what had happened but it was as if a knot had formed in maya's throat  and words could not make their way out.

That is when farkle humbly interjected with a recapitulation of the events as the paramedics moved riley onto a stretcher and wheeled her into the ambulance to be transported to the local hospital for treatment of her wounds .

One of the paramedics announced that only one person would be allowed to accompany riley to the hospital in the ambulance and that the rest would have to meet them at the hospital. 

As riley's mother there was no question who would accompany her but topanga made it a point to grab maya’s hand and thanking her .

she then left maya the responsibility of taking care of her youngest son auggie matthews while she were at the hospital . 

topanga then reached for her cell phone in her purse and began the agonizing task of calling her husband & riley's father corey matthews to letting him know what had happened to their daughter.

Topanga asked corey to meet her at the hospital as soon as maya arrived at their home to relieve him.

Until topanga was more informed on riley's current condition she did not feel that a hospital was a place for auggie to be.

As the ambulance door closed and its sirens blared off into the distance farkle and zay decided to accept a ride to the hospital from the man who had been involved in the accident.

After having given his statement to the officer on duty along with his contact information he was allowed to go free pending further investigations into the matter. 

As a way to appease his guilt over the matter he offered the boys and maya a ride to the hospital which zay and farkle accepted. 

Lucas on the other hand declined the offer saying that he would accompany maya to the Matthews home so that she would not have to go alone.

As zay and farkle began to enter the vehicle zay turned to maya and said,   
“ don’t worry maya we’ll keep you posted!” Farkle added, “she’ll be ok, you’ll see”

As the car drove away maya closed her eyes and took a deep breath  trying her hardest to retain her composure for the task at hand .

Something in her was changing and she knew it the instant riley was struck down. 

Despite her fear of loss and the abandonment issues she harbored within, this time something was making her stand her ground.

Maya promised herself that the first chance she got she would come clean and tell Riley why she had been acting so awkwardly that day.

For now maya quietly resigned herself to her responsibility at hand and turned to lucas and with feigned bravado exclaimed, “ so are you coming or not huckleberry?”

Normally lucas would have an equally witty retort but he realized what maya was trying to do so he simply smiled half heartedly and began to walk beside her silently .


	3. Words Unsaid Ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The urge to be at Riley's side proves too much for maya

Maya and lucas walked to riley's home in silence . 

Lucas wanted to reassure maya that everything would be ok, that riley would be up and about as good as new before she knew it but he could not make those words come out of his mouth. 

Deep down lucas knew if he did, it would be a lie .

As they reached the matthews door they did not even get the chance to knock because as soon as maya’s hand reached the door Mr. matthews opened the door . His eyes clearly showing his despair along with building tears .

Lucas reached out and gave mr matthews a hug attempting to offer him some kind of comfort .

Mr. Matthews then turned to maya and just grabbed her and gave her the tightest of hugs and kissed the top of her head .

avoiding direct eye contact he let her know that auggie was in his room and that there was food in the refrigerator already prepared were they to get hungry .

Mr. Mathews assured that either he or topanga would call with constant updates on riley as soon as those updates became available.

He then grabbed his wallet and cell phone from the end table near the door and made his way to the hospital.

Lucas and maya crossed the threshold of the door as lucas closed the door behind them maya began to make her way to auggies room . 

as she got closer to his door she could hear the faint sounds of crying but it was not emanating from auggie's room but in riley’s.

as soon as maya opened the door she saw auggie sitting at rileys bay window.

auggie was staring off into the distance mid tears as a visibly uncomfortable maya bridged the distance between them .

as soon as she sat next to him auggie literally jumped into maya's arms and hugged her as hard as he could unable to control his tears .

In that moment lucas walks in and seeing that maya was reaching her breaking point he makes eye contact with her. In mutual acknowledgement he sat behind auggie.

when he placed a hand on auggies shoulder auggie then turned to him and proceeded to hug him and continued sobbing.

Once more lucas made eye contact with maya he then looked at the door.

when he turned back to her she realized what he was telling her .

lucas then mouthed the words,” I’ll cover for you”  
She nodded at him with a half hearted smile and mouthed back ,” Thank you”

 

Maya ran a hand through auggies hair and nodded once more at lucas and then proceeded to make her way out of the mathews home.

It was never mayas intention to break topanga's trust but not knowing what was happening to riley was filling her with fear and dread. 

She could no longer withstand to be away from Riley a second longer.


	4. Words Unsaid Ch.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things take a turn for the worse

Maya had made her way to the nearest bus stop her anxiousness getting the better of her as she waited and now that the bus had arrived and she knew she was on the way towards the hospital her mind replayed the very moment that had caused her outburst with Riley.

 

It had been in a class change interval . the bell rang as all the students made their way into their next scheduled class. Maya was leaving her art class when she saw them from across the way . Riley and Lucas were chatting and it seemed as though it were an inoffensive chat seeing as Zay and Farkle were there also .yet that was not at all the case. As soon as she was at ears length Maya caught the end of the conversation .

 

Maya regretted that moment even now as she was nearing the hospital. Maya remembered that sparkle of pride in Riley's eyes as Riley regaled her with the news that Lucas had asked her to the school dance . Maya was happy for riley but deep down something hurt and she could not put it into words, at least not to Riley.

 

Maya held no ill will towards Lucas because she knew he was a good person and maybe that is what hurt Maya the most. 

 

Mayas ponderance's were cut short when she realized she had arrived at the hospital .Maya felt joy and fear all at once as she made her way into the hospital being sure to avoid being discovered by Rileys parents Topanga and Corey. Though she had a very good reason for being there she could not explain it to them nor did she want them to be disappointed in her for disregarding their wishes.

 

Maya infiltrated herself among a family that was visiting their ailing mother and walked in with them to the W shaped waiting room . Where the 2 rows of chairs met Maya made it a point to sit where she and the Matthews would have their backs to her and she could hear them but not be seen by them. 

 

Maya did not have to wait long for news on Riley's condition .

 

Doctor Anderson made his way to Riley's family and asked .” are you Mr. & Mrs. Matthews? In unison and with hands intertwined they responded, “ yes ,we are! Dr. Anderson with a professional yet somber tone continued,” i am sorry to tell you folks this but …… “ in that moment everyone braced themselves ,even Maya.

 

Dr. Anderson continues” due to the intracranial swelling Maya suffered from the severe blow to the head she received from hitting the ground , we had no other choice but to place her in a medically induced coma to give her body and the medications time to bring down the swelling.”

 

Everyone fell silent . 

Zay stared at Farkle and the Matthews stared at each other in total disbelief at what they had just heard they were all standing up at the time they received the news and it was like a rug had been pulled out from underneath them all and they sat down with a resounding thud all but Maya, who was in such shock that she could not even move.

 

Now more than ever Maya had to see Riley all she needed now was to find the perfect time and opportunity .


	5. Words Unsaid Ch.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya's secret is laid bare before the last person she could ever expect.

Dr. Anderson apologized wholeheartedly for having been unable to do more for Riley . 

Yet, he assured all those present especially Corey and Topanga that he would do his utmost best to see that Riley was restored back to health.

Before resuming his rounds and duties within the hospital Dr. Anderson suggested that the Matthews and the boys should try to eat something at the hospital cafeteria while he had time to return with news of any new developments in Riley's condition.

As Topanga caressed Corey's cheek reassuringly she softly exclaimed in agreement, “Corey ,Dr. Anderson is right we're not helping Riley by sitting here, right now she needs us to be her strength !”

Topanga knew Coreys heart , she knew he was trying his hardest not to breakdown because Riley was his everything but as Topanga and Corey stared into each other's eyes Topanga could see the tears building in his eyes.

As a means of countering the ebb of emotions topanga turned to Zay & Farkle and asked the boys if they would like to join them . 

The boys were obliged to especially since they had not had the opportunity since the accident to notify their respective parents of their whereabouts.

Dr. Anderson smiled politely at the Matthews and then began his rounds as the Mathews along with the boys began to make their way towards the hospital cafeteria.

Maya who had now gotten up from her chair thought she had found the perfect opportunity to make her way into Riley's room . 

Halfway to Riley's room she saw a nurse heading in the same direction so she made a quick B line to a water fountain that was 2 doors length from Rileys room door. She sipped slowly and waited .

Maya did not have to wait for long, a few minutes later a nurse that had been in the room checking Riley's vitals along with the nurse sent to apply another dose of the anti inflammatory medication both walked out of the room chatting away .

For Maya it had become a matter of now or never. 

As soon as the nurses had made it to the end of the hall that was Mayas cue to step into Riley's room. 

From the door Maya could see the hospital curtain and she could hear the intermittent beeps from Rileys heart monitor along with the accompanying beeps of the I.V. machine that had been set up to administer Riley's medications.

Riley seemed as if she were just in a deep sleep as Maya stepped a little closer to her and pulled up a chair to sit beside her .

Maya sat down and took Riley's hand and at that moment Topanga walked by the door .

Topanga had been in such a hurry to insist that they all go to the cafeteria that she had forgotten her purse on the waiting room chair. 

Topanga did a double take believing that her eyes were playing tricks on her but that was not the case .

Though the curtain was still in the way Topanga recognized Mayas boots .as soon as Maya began to speak Topanga received more than the affirmation she was expecting.

 

Maya took Riley's hand within her own and kissed the back of her hand .

Wiping away a stray strand of hair from Riley’s forehead as her tears fell she said,  
“ I’m sorry i never do right by you Riles”

Topanga was about to reveal herself to reassure Maya , when Maya then uttered the words Topanga never expected to hear.

Maya held Riley's hand tightly and said,   
“ I’m sorry i yelled at you earlier , but i just couldn’t tell you that i’m in love with you Riley Matthews”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to (lifewithhyde) on Tumblr for giving me the idea of the direction i should take this story !


	6. Words Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topanga now know more than she ever intended

Topanga stood behind the hospital entrance door to Riley's room completely caught off guard by the admission she had just heard uttered by Riley's, till now best friend Maya Hart.

Though caught off guard as a lawyer topanga was not oblivious to the world around her and how through the years it had changed. She would have liked to have said this admission had been a complete surprise but in Reality in that moment many things became all too clear . 

Maya and Riley had always had a profound bond that Topanga could never quite place.  
Until Mayas revelation made everything all too clear.

The next words out of Mayas mouth broke Topangas heart making her realize that she would have to step in to ensure her daughters happiness.

Maya still held Riley's hand within her own when she admitted, “ I would never want to dim that light inside of you riles”   
As the tears fell Maya continued, “ sooner or later the hart legacy would find a way to ruin US”  
she then Admitted ,  
“ today was proof of that! …..I should never spoken to you that way,or walked away ”

Topanga stood there in silence wondering what her next course of action should be .though she was versed in the courtroom she was ill equipped to tackle this particular case at the moment . 

So as to give herself the time to process she continued silently toward the waiting room chair ,picked up her purse and quietly made her back to the hospital cafeteria wondering how she would approach the subject with Corey especially given the boy's presence. 

For now she would just hope for Riley's recuperation and quietly seek out the answer to her pending issues at a later time. Nothing mattered more than riley at this moment to topanga first and foremost she wanted to see her daughter awake and well everything else would just have to wait


	7. Words Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya would receive unexpected news, news that would set in motion events that would cause a rift between She and Riley .

Somehow while sitting there by Riley's side Maya had managed to drift herself to sleep. 

Yet, she awoke from the hand that touched her shoulder. 

A reassuring soft voice assured her everything was ok. 

As Maya drifted out of her sleep filled haze she realized that the person before her was Dr. Anderson's head nurse Claire Jordan.

Nurse Claire enquired calmly on whether Maya had any relation to Riley because only immediate family were allowed visitation and all others needed prior authorization & hospital clearance.

In that moment Maya wanted to have the strength to tell this woman that Riley was more than family and her truest friend.

She wanted to tell nurse Claire that Riley was the love of her life but Maya could not get the words to cross the threshold of her lips .

All Maya could manage to say was that she and Riley were childhood friends that had grown into being family . 

Maya reassured nurse Claire that all she wanted was to know Riley's prognosis and she would leave .

At first nurse Claire was apprehensive of the problems this unauthorized visitor could cause her but something in Maya's eyes came across as genuine concern. 

Yet, nurse Claire made Maya promise that once she was furnished this Information she would have to leave the premises immediately only to return with the proper clearance.

Maya reluctantly agreed, and was asked by nurse Claire to sit down .  
maya returned to her seat next to Riley's bed and grabbed Riley's hand.

Nurse Claire then explained, 

" due to forceful blow to Ms.Matthew's head and the swelling of her brain due to the force of the trauma we are not sure about the extent of her neurological damage" 

Deep down Maya felt anguish as she asked the question she feared the answer to. 

Maya asked nurse Claire, " what does that mean, because I don't speak doctorish" 

Nurse Claire took a deep and sad breath as she said to Maya, 

" Ms. Mathews could wake up as good as new with no after effects from the accident & the procedure that was used to relieve the pressure in her brain or....." 

for a moment nurse Claire hesitated but then she half heartedly continued,

" Ms.Matthew's could also awaken unable to speak , with compromised mobility or she could awaken with memory loss & most of all she could be chemically Pulled out of her coma only to never awaken from it."

Nurse Claire reiterated to Maya that all these options were not set in stone but that Maya should prepare for them none the less.

Maya was rendered speechless by the brutal force of the news she had been given.

Nurse Claire reminded Maya of her word yet gave her a minute alone with Riley to say her goodbyes before she escorted her from the premesis.

In stoic Hart fashion Maya held back the tears welling up within her.

As she held Riley's hand,she kissed her forehead ever so gently . 

Then leaned in close to Riley's ear and whispered,

" I believe in you Honey, you're stronger than anyone knows!" 

As her voice began crack under the weight of her emotions , nurse Claire's voice could be heard from outside the door saying,

"times up".

Maya's final whispered words were , 

"don't you dare quit on me Riles because I'm waiting for you...I need you."

Maya kissed Riley's hand and then walked out of the room never looking back.  Knowing that were she to do so she would waver and break her word .

Maya did not want to compromise nurse Claire.

Yet as Maya made her way out of the hospital she could feel her heart breaking as her fear of Riley's fate took hold

Only time would tell what the extent of Riley's injuries would be but Maya knew she would remain by her side every step of the way.


	8. Words Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the price Maya must pay cause her to turn her back on Riley

Weeks had passed, 4 weeks to be exact from that fateful day Nurse Claire had made maya aware of the seriousness of Riley's condition.

Everyday since maya had diligently found a way to a few hours at riley’s side . everyone had started to notice mayas dedication begin to take its toll.

Sleepless nights coupled with a loss of appetite were slowly draining maya of the strength needed to make it through the day .

Topanga though aware of maya's true feelings for riley did not want to further exacerbate mayas condition by bringing her secret to light

Topanga pleaded with maya as they both sat in the hospital waiting area awaiting news from the test results from Dr. Anderson.

Topanga scolded Maya asking her to take better care of herself Because She would be of no help in Rileys recovery were she to become sick herself.

Yet to Maya the uncertainty of the situation tormented her as she remembered Nurse Claire's words echoing in her head . 

Maya incessantly pondered to herself the many outcomes to Rileys condition and each filled her with more dread than the other .

Maya and topanga stared at each other in tension filled anticipation as Doctor Anderson made his way toward them. Doctor Anderson had what seemed to be an optimistic demeanor which evoked hope within both topanga & Maya 

Yet that moment would be short lived because as soon as Dr. Anderson reached them he asked them to be seated. Maya and Topanga looked at each other and then proceed to take their respective seats .

It was then that Dr. Anderson proceeded to explain to both of them that the procedure he had performed coupled with the chemically induced coma had helped to give Riley's brain time to recuperate from the inflammation and swelling caused by the accident Riley had suffered.

That is when Maya chimed in cheerfully with ,   
“ ...but doc that's great news!”  
Dr.Anderson then interjected ,” Not exactly Maya.”  
He looked at topanga and maya at a loss for the words to tell them that the accident had left its mark on Riley.

Maya then impatiently interrupted Dr Anderson's mental meandering by uttering, “ spit it out Doc!”  
As she and Topanga held on to each others hand in solidarity.

Dr.Anderson then took a deep breath and explained, “I'm sorry to have to give you this news but Riley though awake and responsive has been found to be suffering from Psychogenic amnesia”  
Maya then interjected frustrated, “ plain English doctor” Topanga patted Mayas hand as she looked at dr Anderson requesting,  
“Dr. please, continue.”

Dr.Anderson then continued by explaining Riley's condition, “Psychogenic amnesia, also known as functional amnesia or dissociative amnesia, is a disorder characterized by abnormal memory functioning in the absence of structural brain damage or a known neurobiological cause.

It results from the effects of severe stress or psychological trauma on the brain” Dr. Anderson then added that due to the stress of the accident Riley's memory had been compromised relative to the events of the accident but Dr.Anderson explained that he needed their help to further assess the extent of Riley's memory gap.

Just as they were about to make their way to Riley's room Riley's father Corey Matthews arrived along with Zay,Lucas, Farkle and Riley's younger brother Auggie in tow after weeks of wait they had been told that Riley was awake and able to receive visitors.

As they reached the waiting area they were met with the worried looks of Topanga and Maya. 

They were then promptly put up to speed on current state of Riley's health and were all asked to accompany Dr. Anderson to Riley's room so as to assess the extent to which Riley's memory had been compromised.

As they reached Riley's room, Riley sat upon the bed cheerfully chatting with Nurse Claire . suddenly Riley's attention was diverted by the sudden movement by the door. At first awkward silence took over the room until Riley broke the silence by saying,  
“ well where's my hug guys?”

Everyone moved in for a group hug but when Riley's eyes meet Maya's the extent of Riley's condition is finally made clear. 

Riley thanks Maya for her supportive hug but then immediately leans in to her fathers coreys ear and asks him ,   
“ I appreciate the visit but who is she dad? Is she someone's Girlfriend? Or a distant cousin?”

At first everyone thought it was a joke especially given the inseparable nature of the maya and Riley friendship prior to the accident.  
Yet the genuine lost look in Riley's eyes made Maya's heart sink in disappointment .

As the tears began to well up maya did the only thing she could do to prevent herself from crying in front of everyone, which was running out of the room. 

Farkle then ran after maya and caught up to her down the hall before she had a chance to leave and he grabbed her by the arm pulling her to him and silently he just hugged her and said ,  
“ she needs you Maya!   
it may not seem like it now but she needs you to stick around Maya,don't run out on her” 

at that moment Nurse Claire places a hand on Mayas shoulder and reassures her by saying,

“ Maya, Riley's repressed memories may be recovered spontaneously or take years but either way it will require patience and therapy to resolve!”

She then adds,” the only question is if you'll be by her side to. Help her through this!” Then Farkle chimed in by saying, “ or will you shut her out like you tried to do before the accident

Nurse Claire then nodded and began to make her way to her next patients room as Farkle made his way back to Riley's room.

Maya sat down in the waiting room chair and pondered her next step because deep down she knew she would be hurt many times more before it was all said and done .she needed to search for the strength within herself to endure it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psychogenic amnesia is an actual medical condition


	9. Words Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt to rekindle a lost friendship will ignite the flames of Love & Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and bare with me as I continue to build up this story. I have a direction & a point I just hope y'all stick around and enjoy the ride getting there

As maya sat in that waiting room chair she was more aware than ever of how much her father's choices were playing a part in her own choices. Maya knew she loved riley but she feared more than anything that riley's current state would become the permanent leaving her adrift in a world where riley would no longer be a part of her life. The thought of that filled maya with a fear her heart could not fathom.

 

Maya took a deep breath ,arose from her seated position and in determined maya fashion she made it her mission to see this storm through yet her commitment to decision would be tested in the instant she crossed the threshold to riley's room .

As soon as she walked into the room the first thing to capture mayas attention was a smiling riley with hands intertwined in Luca’s hand with a look of pure joy etched across her face. It was as if maya had struck a second time . 

The blow of that site was enough to make her convictions waver. She was as determined as ever to stand her ground and not repeat the sins of her father . for that she would have to endure the consequences of the mess she had created.

Maya took a deep breath once more and approached the edge of riley's bed and in that moment lucas abruptly let go of riley's hand . a movement which was not lost to riley . in that moment topanga broke the awkward silence of the moment but merely stating with a cheerful smile, 

“ come on guys let's let riley and maya have a moment to themselves to catch up.” 

with that everyone slowly begins their walk out of the room with lucas meeting mayas gaze only for a moment before avoiding it . choosing to stare at the floor then the disappointed glare in her eyes. On the way out the door Topanga smiles at riley and gives maya a reassuring wink as she and the others make their way towards the hospital cafeteria .

Though nervous and at a loss for words maya managed to smile slightly as she approached the side of Riley's bed. In unusually polite fashion Maya asked if it would be OK for her to sit in the chair beside the bed to which Riley merely nodded .

Maya wanted nothing more than to hold Riley in her arms yet she had to fight her impulse so as not to further strain the fractured bond between them.  
As both Maya and Riley engaged in small talk to ease the awkward silence Riley couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity in Maya's eyes yet as hard as she tried all trace of Maya was nowhere to be found in her memory bank.

In the midst of jokes and playful banter on Maya's part a bit of the edge was taken off and it is in that moment that Riley's smile faded and she confessed earnestly to Maya , “ I wish I could remember you.” to which Maya grabbed Rileys hand softly, smiled, and replied , “Riles, don't worry we have nothing but time to get to know each other again” maya then hesitanly queried…. “the question is would you like to ?”

Riley smiled and replied in her usual sunny disposition , “ Ms.Hart ….I would love to!”

Though obviously saddened by being referred to as Ms. Hart , Maya could not linger on that she found that her energies would be better spent on helping Riley recover her memories. 

Now that the first step had been taken Maya could not help but feel hopeful.

Maya could only think of the day Riley would remember the past in hopes of Maya getting a second chance at revealing the truth to Riley.

For now Maya could be no happier in the mere act of holding Riley's hand and reveling in this bit of hope that found its way into her heart giving her the strength to stand her ground and fight to reclaim the love and friendship that shattered memories stole.


	10. Words Unsaid Ch. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas would serve as the hindrance that would eventually garner maya an unexpected ally !

Weeks had passed since Riley had been allowed to return home since the accident. Though her life had returned to a semblance of normalcy one thing remained askew, her friendship with Maya.

Maya had become a stranger in Riley's eyes . she had just become another face in the crowd as Lucas began to assume a more important role in Riley's life.  Lunch hour's where Lucas and Riley held hands as maya pretended stoically her heart was not breaking were now a common occurrence.   
The inseparable friends now had a wedge driven between them and all others could do was watch it play out .

Topanga had become Maya's voice of reason and shoulder to cry on especially since maya had not yet found the courage to open up to her mother, Katy Hart about her true feelings for Riley and the toll this current situation was on her.

Maya worried that her mother would abandon her as her father had done all those years ago were she to ever know the truth. As much as maya loved and trusted her mother she could not fathom losing yet another person in her life.

Maya felt both overwhelmed and adrift unsure of what tomorrow would bring .

Maya felt the world around her crumbling now that her safe harbor,Riley was no longer there . 

Now Riley's days were spent with Lucas,both during lunch and after school . 

The times in which maya and Riley were amongst each others company was becoming few and far between.

Each and every day was becoming a painful reminder of Riley's enamorment with Lucas .

Maya had to hold back her tears and the ever growing ache in her heart as Riley obliviously regaled Maya yet again with dulcet love filled words declaring ever growing love for Lucas. 

Maya was reaching her breaking point and even though topanga attempted to console maya as best she could she could not turn a blind eye to what Lucas had allowed to happen .

Mind you , Lucas was by no means a bad guy but what he did possess was a bruised ego and the opportunity to have someone love him. 

Lucas knew about Maya's feelings for Riley but his foolish envy would not allow him to leave the way clear for them to find their way to each other again.

Lucas though he cared for Riley  
and maya as friends deep down he envied their love and that unspoken synchronicity they shared.

Lucas wanted to feel what it was like to be loved like that even though he knew at some point Riley could recover her lost memories of Maya. 

Until then he reveled in the chance Riley had unknowingly bestowed upon him and he would not soon relinquish his newly appointed place in Riley's life and in her heart. 

For however long Riley's memory lapse lasted he would savor the moment and this once in a lifetime opportunity.


	11. Words Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are being made and allies are joining forces to put an end to the mess Maya & Lucas have left in their wake . Friendships hang in the balance! Yet,will true love survive what's to come

Zay had watched the situation unfolding conflicted in his friendship with both Maya and Lucas.

Deep down in his heart Zay knew Lucas was wrong for using this situation as a stepping stone into Riley's heart.

Everyday Zay saw the friendship he found solace in slowly eroding away under the weight of Riley's memory lapse and Luca's choice.

Lucas could not bring himself to let Riley be and Maya could not bring herself to fight for Riley's love. 

It was now a stalemate in which no one was willing to make their next move.

Between Zay and Farkle an idea was brewing they hoped would put an end to this dire strait in the hopes of salvaging the remnants of their slowly dwindling friendship.

Yet for this plan to work they would need help from the only other person aware of the circumstance; Topanga Matthews,Riley's mother .

Topanga had been watching from a distance the evolution of this dilemma. 

Though she loved her daughter and only wanted her happiness she needed Riley to realize what She and Maya shared on her own . 

Yet, that did not mean she could not do anything in her power to help the process along.

At the cafe Zay and Farkle mulled over ideas on how they would go about their masterplan .

Yet, there was one hitch;they had no plan ! The more they mulled the more preposterous their ideas became. 

Though amused and touched by the efforts by her daughters best friends Topanga felt that this idea would be better helped by the professional expertise of Dr. Anderson.

For now topanga needed to have a conversation with her husband Corey . Topanga could no longer keep this information from her husband .

Topanga loved Corey and felt it was more than time that he was made aware of what was transpiring before the situation became too obvious to hide .

Topanga knew her husband well enough to know he was a fair and kind hearted man yet even she could not predict how the love her life would take this revelation.

Topanga armed herself with courage and as her husband corey crossed the threshold of the cafe door she made her way to meet him .

Zay and Farkle continued their machinations of a master plan. They could only hope they would have Mr. matthews as an ally to help.


	12. Words Unsaid Ch. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart between the Matthews sets in motion a plan to help Riley's recovery before Maya makes a game changing decision!

With coffee in hand Topanga sat before her beloved husband Corey nervously attempting to find the words to explain to him that their daughter Riley has found love in the unlikeliest of places. Riley was unaware the girl she loved was a mere stones throw from giving up and walking away from her and that though not through evil motives but selfish ones none the less Lucas has built a rift amongst them that only Riley's memory recovery could resolve.

Little did Topanga know that her husband Corey was already aware of the connection between Maya and Riley especially given the fact that for a time he had been their History teacher at Abigail Adams High School. On a daily basis Corey was privy to the complicity and synchronicity amongst Maya and Riley and though he did not want to jump to conclusions deep down in his heart Corey had to admit that in some respect he already knew. 

He sensed his wife's nervousness and it seemed as though she was searching for the proper words with which to bring him up to speed as to what was truly happening but the more Topanga tried the more flustered she became in finding the words . 

In that moment Corey simply reached his hand across the table and placed his hand over Topanga's hands which had been fidgeting beside her coffee mug as she attempted to speak.

As Topanga's eyes met Corey's a small smile etched across Corey's lips as he said,   
“ if this has anything to do with Maya & Riley….. I know” to which surprised Topanga responded,  
“ you know?’ Corey retorted, “come on is it not obvious ?... they’re us Topanga ! “

Topanga could only smile because only now could she see the truth in her husband's words. Now that she knew the truth she admonished herself for not being as perceptive as her husband in noticing the obvious clues that had been clearly before her . all the subtle interactions that now made sense in that it was now clear to them both that they were seeing their love story play out before their eyes in Maya and Riley.

Their moment of realization was suddenly interrupted by the excited interjection of Farkle and Zay as they pulled up a chair and announced they had a plan . A foolproof plan that would set things right yet the only hitch to that plan would be how to help speed up Riley’s memory recovery process without putting her health in any danger. 

Before anything they all wanted Riley's well being to come first. They were aware that they were meddling but the situation merited extreme measures . Maya had been giving serious thought to enrolling in an art exchange program that would take her out of the country for an extended period.  
Whatever the course of action they chose it would have to be soon because time was running out and Lucas would not easily renounce the chance at love he has found in Riley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR Ch. 13 BECAUSE IT PROMISES TO BE A DOOZY!


	13. Words Unsaid Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unorthodox effort to jump start Riley's memory sets in motion events that will change everything

The evening after the Matthew's along with Zay and Farkle had come to a general consensus of how their plan was to be executed an appointment was set up by Riley's physician Dr. Anderson.

during that phone call Dr. Anderson had agreed to set up an appointment with an old colleague of his that now specialized in alternative medicine specifically Hypnotherapy .

Dr. Colleen Penbrook was the leading practitioner of hypnotherapy in her field of practice. Her patients ranged from soldiers with post traumatic stress disorders to patients with issues of insomnia . 

Dr. Colleen had a busy practice dr. anderson knew that if he asked Dr. Penbrook would prioritize his request due to their years of friendship.

Dr. Penbrook agreed and not soon after an impromptu appointment was set up for Riley . 

The day of her first treatment session with Riley, Dr. Penbrook invited Topanga and Corey to her office. 

She explained that this hypnotherapy session was not meant as a miraculous solution to Riley's problem but it was meant as a tool to help ease her mind into a state of receptiveness. 

At this point Topanga and Corey were open to any option that might be able to give Riley the opportunity to regain that lost piece of herself. The doctor then proceeded to shake the matthews hand and asked them to step out into the waiting area and send Riley into her office.

Riley was nervous and feeling a tad bit overwhelmed but her parents had reassured her that this treatment would help her in her process of recovering her memory. 

Riley trusted her parents so she mustered all the courage within her as she took a deep breath and made her way to r. Penbrook’s office.

Once inside the Dr. smiled reassuringly and shook Riley's now sweaty hand. They both laughed ,Riley’s laugh just a bit more awkwardly but Dr.Penbrook reassured Riley that the treatment that she was about to undergo would not hurt her in any way .

The Dr. pointed to the middle of the room where two chairs were facing one another and asked Riley to take a seat.

Once seated Dr.penbrook requests that Riley take deep and slow breaths until she feels relaxed .Riley complies yet as soon. As her body relaxes in the chair images begin to replay in her mind in chopped up bursts.

First an Image of Maya crossed her mind , then farkle ,zay, and Lucas appeared smiling and talking amongst themselves. 

It was only when the image of a vehicle heading towards her popped into her head that her breathing suddenly became labored and she was startled out of her relaxed state.

With a comforting smile Dr. Penbrook reassured her that everything was OK and that this was a small yet important step to her full recovery.

Riley wanted more than ever to be able to piece together this puzzle stuck in her head but she knew it wouldn't be easy. 

Now her curiosity was peaked and now more than ever something inside her was telling her she needed to see this through that the answers she seemed were just behind her garbled memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The practice of hypnotherapy is real but not like the movies portray the process to be.
> 
>  
> 
> Hypnosis is a trance that focuses attention on a limited area, can slow down thinking, heighten the imagination, and prevent distractions. 
> 
> Hypnosis, if used by a skilled practitioner, can help focus attention on either part of the memory system, how the information was stored or how to recall it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to give Maya a fighting chance for Riley topanga uses National Hispanic Heritage Month as the perfect guide for her plan .never realizing what that plan sets into motion

Weeks had passed and slowly but surely Riley's treatments were bridging the gaps in her memory. Yet in those weeks Maya,and Riley had grown further and further apart.

Maya could no longer bring herself to be in the same room with Riley because it was painful to watch the girl she loved with all her heart showering her admiration and affection to another. 

Lucas had apparently achieved his goal thus far. To the shameful dismay of everyone witnessing these displays of affection. 

At this point lucas himself was now feeling the weight of his guilt grow yet his wounded pride would not allow him to do what was right .

He reveled in the love unconditionally given to him by riley and in those moments is when envy reared its head because he knew that love was not rightfully his.

As he imagined maya in his place he became ever more than determined to fight by any means necessary for riley’s heart.

At this point Topanga had, had just about enough and though she had been advised by her husband she should not intercede in this matter because it as anything else at this point was a direct part of growing up.

Yet topanga knew if she did not do anything maya would go through with her plans to study abroad effectively allowing lucas to accomplish his goal without a fair chance for maya.

That is when topanga came up with the most preposterous of ideas yet an idea that she deemed as the perfect gateway to offer maya her opportunity at a fighting chance for riley.

As a part of National Hispanic Heritage Month topanga had become an avid proposer of inviting local hispanic artists to her establishment along with substituting her everyday menu to an all hispanic menu with such delicacies as pan dulce and achocolatados amongst a varied sort of delicious items.

Everyone had conglomerated at the cafe due to the word of mouth this new endeavor had evoked . the cafe was packed and katy hart was hectically trying to keep up with every new order.  
At this point zay,farkle lucas and riley had already reserved their places on their couch and ottoman respectively . 

Everyone seemed to be there even corey his son auggie and even little eva . 

yet, one person was missing and everyone unspokenly acknowledged it …...everyone that is, except riley whose smile only served to demonstrate her obliviousness .

Yet everything had been astutely prepared by Topanga herself. 

Earlier that morning she had called Maya pleading with her for her help due to being unable to find someone on short notice to replace one of the singers who had cancelled their appearance.

Topanga knew regardless of where maya's relationship stood with Riley she would not refuse her plea for help.

Maya dreaded the thought of walking into that cafe and being in close proximity to riley given their current circumstance but she admired and cared about topanga to be able to push her pain aside for one day. 

That afternoon as maya walked into the cafe topanga set her plan in motion . 

before maya even crossed the threshold of the door she asked Lucas if it would be possible for him to help Maya's mom in the stock room seeing as given the circumstance she was understaffed .

Topanga promised to reward him with extra bunuelos and achocolatado for his efforts with that being said everybody else volunteered for a position as a ruse to not attract suspicion from Lucas. 

Even Riley volunteered but in topanga's usual quick witted manner reassured,Riley that her efforts,would be better utilized in gauging patron reactions to the event.

Topanga stated the event was a first for her and that she would require the guests feedback to better stage the event next year.

satisfied with the explanation Riley sat back down on the couch as everyone scrambled to assist in their designated functions. 

When Maya walked into the cafe everyone noticed her everyone that is except ,Riley . 

To Riley Maya was now a ghost .a presence she could sense but not see. 

Thought it hurt Maya deeply she knew her task at hand Required,her full attention so as she reached the cafe counter she asked Topanga what needed to be done to which topanga replied that a makeshift stage had been prepared and that the sheet music & guitar were near the microphone. 

When Maya made her way to the stage she did so attempting to completely ignore Riley's presence.she sat in the high chair placed center stage and removed the guitar from the guitar stand beside her placing the guitar softly on her lap. 

As Maya tuned the guitar strings she looked at the words on the sheet music and immediately felt a lump in her throat as she fought the tears attempting to form in her eyes.

Maya cleared her throat and as she began to sing the words caught Riley's attention. 

Eyes met eyes as maya attempted her hardest to hold back her tears.

In that moment neither of them had realized that maya’s mother and lucas were at the edge of the makeshift stage . 

as maya's mother saw her daughter's expression as she sang so many things became clear to her .

mayas adamanence of attending that exchange program and the sadness that had all but extinguished the happiness that her daughter's smile had displayed . 

Lucas’s attention was focused on the lost look in riley's eyes. 

It was as if she could feel the words meaning but could not grasp why. 

It was in that instant Lucas felt a tinge of guilt creep into his heart. The same tinge that of guilt that now crept into the heart of Katy Hart .

as she stood there transfixed by the raw emotion conveyed in maya's voice and in her eyes as she sang to an obviously oblivious riley. Katy admonished herself for the fact that as maya's mother she had not noticed what was now plain to see. 

Maya was in love with Riley.

As maya’s song neared its end Riley stood and began to make her way towards her .Maya leaned to place her guitar back in its stand beside her to make her way to greet riley she glanced straight ahead and caught a glimpse of her mother standing beside Lucas next to the stage .

As eyes met eyes a wave of confusion and fear took hold of maya and she ran straight past riley and out of the door .As did katy in the hopes of catch up to her daughter . as a dumbfounded and now even more confused Riley stood with the the newly planted seed of curiosity planted within the missing spaces of her memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you're curious about the song Maya sings to Riley it is  
> ( QUE SEPAN TODOS) by PePe Aguilar 
> 
> If your familiar with spanish you'll know why I chose it but if you don't do yourself favor and look it up and then listen to it. 
> 
> I promise you won't regret it. 
> 
> On a side note: thank you for sticking around despite the long hiatus and especially to those that asked me to continue because your motivation is what spawned this continuation. Thank you for the motivation and the appreciation. I apologize for the wait


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya finds solace and empathy from the person she least expects

Maya was running as fast as her feet could take her hoping that in doing so she would not have to face her mother Katy. 

Katy, on the other hand, was running even faster attempting her hardest to bridge the distance between them all the while admonishing herself for not having seen what was plainly before her. 

As a single mother, Katy had done her best to provide for Maya maybe even overcompensating for the absence of Maya's father.

In the middle of her thoughts, she was caught off guard by the fact that Maya had tired herself out and was now sitting forlornly on a park bench contemplating how things had gotten to this point. 

Her mind racing a mile a minute playing out varied scenarios in which all of them ended with her mother being disappointed or abandoning her as her father had once done. 

As Katy sat beside her Maya resigned herself to her fate and awaited whatever derogatory remark her mother had prepared to say.  
Katy looked into Maya's eyes and said,  
“ Maya hart I'm disappointed in you” to which Maya could only avert her eyes and stare at the floor in fear of crying.

Katy then grabbed her daughter and pulled her into the tightest of hugs and said, “ don't you know i love you no matter what? Why didn't you tell me?” 

To which Maya could not contain herself and just simply burst into tears in her mother's comforting embrace.  
Maya and Katy sat there for what seemed like hours finally having the long overdue talk that had remained pending amongst them for years.

Yet at the end of that conversation, there was one thing that mayas mother made very clear to her; as a warning. Katy told Maya that she could not spend the rest of her life shutting people out of her life due to living in the shadow of her father's abandonment. 

Katy also reminded Maya that she would always be by her side to support her every step of her way through life but that she could not live her life for her and that at some point Maya would have to be honest with Riley about her feelings as opposed to running away to avoid being hurt.

As Maya and Katy began to make their way home Katy gave her daughter one last hug and smiled reassuring maya that no matter what the outcome her mother would be there for her no matter what. 

Maya smiled back because she realized that despite the rockiness of her now non-existent relationship with Riley she still had her mother to count on which was more than she'd ever hoped for


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate in the form of Dr. Penbrook would intervene with a breakthrough session that would prove to throw a wrench in luca’s perfect plan

A few days had passed since Maya had had her heart to heart with her mother Katy .

Maya reveled in the small joy of being able to finally speak her heart and mind without fear of disappointing and hurting her mother .

yet, as of late Katy was more and more adamant about Maya having the same heart to heart with Riley.

Maya would not budge on her stance. To Maya, Riley's happiness was primordial.  though she wanted nothing more than to hold Riley in her arms and openly put her love for her into words. Maya felt that in her lack of memories Riley was happy with lucas. 

As hard as it was for Maya she did not want to take that away from Riley.

The same day Maya was having her heart with her mother Katy, Riley was doing the very same in Dr. Penbrooks office.

Dr. penbrook could feel the distress in Riley's voice . 

Riley conveyed the fact that though she could not pinpoint the emotion, whenever her eyes met mayas she felt overwhelmed. 

Dr. Penbrook asked,  
“ is the overwhelming nature of that feeling good or bad?”

Riley could only reply in her usual Riley fashion ,  
“ Dr P.  ..everytime I look at Maya it's as if she has something that belongs to me, but since i can’t seem to remember what it is i can’t ask for it back!”

Genuinely frustrated Riley could only feel the tears fall from her eyes as  
Dr. Penbrook reached out and grasped her hands in an attempt to console her .

Riley looked into Dr. Penbrooks eyes and continued with her voice breaking as she attempted to hold back her tears,“ I get this feeling that everyone around me knows the answer that will fill this blank spot in my memory but they keep expecting me to find it when i clearly can't seem to”

Dr. Penbrook merely pointed out to Riley that she should not be so hard on herself because hypnotherapy was not a miracle cure and that eventually her breakthrough would come. 

She then added that the therapy would only have any measure of success if she kept an open mind and did not let the stress of her lack of memories impede her ability to reach the part of her mind holding them hostage.

Dr. Penbrook then smiled and as usual per their sessions she asked riley to close her eyes, take a deep breath, and relax .

Riley complied and sat back awaiting the Dr's next instructions . 

In that moment the silence was then engulfed in the earth shattering sound of thunder followed by the loud explosive sound of lighting striking nearby. 

Dr. Penbrook reached out and touched Rileys hand as she reassured her that all it was was a bit of Thunder and Lightning .

Those words lit a spark in the recesses of Riley's mind . Riley smiled ln happiness because though she did not know what thunder and lightning meant. 

Deep down she felt maya could give her the answer she needed.

She gave Dr. Penbrook a kiss on the cheek and made her way out of the door not without looking back one last time to tell Dr. Penbrook ,  
“thanks doc, i'll let you know how it goes on our next session” 

Riley then closed the door behind her and raced as fast as she could muster to the nearest bus stop in an attempt to reach maya.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for the next chapter you won't be sorry


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topanga inadvertently sets off a chain of events that will either give Riley back her memories or permanently put an end to any chance Maya ever thought she had with Riley

Riley was still foggy as to her memories yet as she sat in the bus anxiously making her way to Mayas home she could feel the happiness in the hope that Maya would be able to unlock the mystery of her memory. 

The ride seemed interminable as she made her way across town. The eagerness was now getting the best of her . as she arrived at the stop directly near her mother's coffee house Riley thought to herself that she should let her mother know that she had made it to her appointment and that she had arrived safely.

once there Riley walked in scanning the room ever so subtly searching for Maya . as she arrived at the counter where Topanga was resolving yet another delivery issue.

Topanga looked up at Riley with a knowing smirk and simply stated,  
“ Hey there honey, if you're looking for Maya she's not here”   
to which with a smirk of her own Riley retorted perplexed, “ mom how did you know I was looking for Maya?” Topanga laughed a little before responding, “ call it mother's intuition “ 

Though still a bit confused Riley decided it best not to press the issue. topanga attempted to divert the conversation by letting Riley in on the secret that a surprise going away party was being prepared for Maya who was but a mere 2 days from her due date to leave for her art exchange program.

Riley had been out of touch with Maya for what seemed like an eternity yet the news of her departure for some unbeknownst reason shook Riley to her core. Seeing the change in her daughters' demeanor Topanga suggested Riley should go find Maya and keep her busy while everyone gathered at the schools' auditorium to prepare everything prior to the festivities. 

Topanga then told Riley that since they needed the preparations were secret they needed someone to make sure that Maya stayed in one place. as such Maya's mom, Katy had somehow managed to convince Maya to paint her a going away present as a keepsake while she was away.   
Topanga then proceeded to tell Riley that Maya would most probably be working on her painting at the Mathews rooftop veranda given that Maya's mom had called minutes before Riley's arrival at the cafe to keep her posted. She then told Riley that if she left at that moment she could catch up to Maya before she could attempt to leave the veranda.

Riley smiled and told her mother that she would see her later in the evening at home after she spoke with Maya . to which Topanga returned the smile and then watched her daughter make her way out of the cafe hoping in her heart that by some miracle this moment to themselves might help Riley to find her lost memories once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thourally apologize for the lapse in update. I thank those of you still patient and dedicated enough to keep up with this story. especially knowing that there are better writers out the. 
> 
> I thank you all and as a token of that gratitude I wanted to post a link to a special gift to you all that complements this story.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQl1hi3PJ1c
> 
> if any of you all manage to watch till the end i would really appreciate your feedback on the poll. 
> 
> thank you all so much and keep an eye out for the upcoming chapters

**Author's Note:**

> A first attempt at Rilaya fanfiction writing maybe a one shot or could be more. It all depends on the way you all receive this first installment. So please be gentle but honest in your review.thanks


End file.
